Tiny Dancer
by She's my Morphine
Summary: Summary: Hotch is stiffer than usual, and it's bringing down morale. Rumor has it that Hotch needs to cut loose and have a little fun, and Spencer Reid thinks he's just the man to do it. but will Morgan take it laying down. pole dancing later
1. Chapter 1

**"Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer."**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Hotch is stiffer than usual, and it's bringing down morale. Rumor has it that Hotch needs to cut loose and have a little fun, and Spencer Reid thinks he's just the man to do it. but will Morgan take it laying down. lol pole dancing in later chapters XD  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Author's note: Was listening to this song and decided to write up this crazy fic. hope you enjoy. Remember to review.**

**

* * *

**

Rumor around the office was that, agent Aaron Hotchner, needed to to get laid, bad. The agent in question was oblivious to the dull roar of gossip stirring the pot behind his back. He would storm in and out of the several rooms, his face was stern and his eyes were piercing, but there was no hint of specific resentment towards other members of the B.A.U. He would snap at his agents without prejudice. One little screw up and you'd be feeling those piercing eyes on your back for the rest of the day.

"I don't know what the problem is. I checked the calender, it's not the anniversary or anything," Morgan continued to gossip to the others. He was seated comfortably on his desk while the others surrounded him.

"It doesn't matter! There are plenty of other things that could piss a man off! Maybe it's about his son," Rossi suggested.

"That makes enough sense. I'm not so sure though. He's used to not being able to see his son," Garcia piped in.

"Maybe it's cause he hasn't been with a woman in...well you know..." Spencer offered. No one was surprised to hear this from their meekest agent. He had really come out of his shell since he came out of the closet.

"Spence, I doubt Hotch is concerned about sex. He doesn't look like the type..." JJ laughed.

"No! He's right JJ! There's no profile for stuff like that, it's a solid fact for all men! Men can only go so long without a little down and dirty," Morgan explained winking at Spencer who was sitting in the office chair, across from Morgan's desk.

"What are you insinuating?" Spencer smirked.

"You aint lyin. A man has needs pretty boy." Rossi sighed and looked away while the ladies focused intently on another one of Morgan and Reid's sexually tense back and forths.

"I happen to be doing just fine. I would have thought you'd rebounded by now," Spencer laughed. Derek was frozen. The two had broken up just two weeks ago, it was friendly and agonizing at the same thing. Morgan was unbearably attracted to Spencer, despite wanting to see other people.

"It would be trashy for me to rebound this quick. Have you?"

"No that would be trashy!"

"Well someone has to break the trashy barrier!" JJ giggled. "I mean, it's been two weeks! It's about time for you to start taking this whole 'see other people' thing you wanted for granted!"

"I agree," Garcia smirked. "Spencer Reid, I dare you to ask Hotch on a date!"

"What are we in middle school?" Spencer asked.

"You're young enough pip-squeak," Morgan chimed in.

"Come on, Spence! I'm sure he'd love to get some drinks with you!" JJ egged him on.

"Fine, I think I will!" Spencer said throwing his hands up in surrender, secretly thrilled by this chance to piss off Morgan and confuse Hotch all at once.

"You won't do it!" Morgan laughed. There was no way that Spencer would jeopardize his business relationship with Hotch. That was his boss, and he loved this job far too much.

"Shh, he's coming this way!" Gracia warned like a giggly school girl on watch for the teacher. Would they get caught smoking? She sure hoped so.

"Ooh Spence! This is your chance!" JJ prodded Spencer's shoulder. The man sat in contemplation for a moment as he listened to his boss' footsteps getting closer and closer. The ladies eyes burned a whole through him, they awaited his response, hanging onto every sign as if watching their favorite soap.

"You don't have the guts!" That was it.

* * *

Hotch's whiskey flavored tongue danced with Reid's as the flames engorged their supple flesh. They tore wildly at eachother's clothes, desperate for the main event.

"Ah. Aah." Hotch was working his way down Spencer's torso with those lush lips of his. A chill ran over him and he was covered in goosebumps. Just as Hotch reached Spencer's belt, Reid impulsively gripped Hotch's hair. "Aaron, you have to be..."

"Gentle, I get it." Hotch couldn't care less about little precautions and verbal agreements. Unbuckling Reid's belt rather forcefully, he cared only of having his new little lover. Lust was thick in the humid air of the large, dark, dusty room. In the instant he cast the other man's belt aside, he took a note of his surroundings. He broke away quickly to turn on the lamp on the bedside table. The room suddenly flooded with light. Hotch leaned in real close, his breath was hot against Spencer's exposed neckline. "I want to see you," Aaron purred seductively. The words made Spencer jolt with excitement. The idea of watching the whole thing, rather than the blind sensation, it was something excited and new that he and Morgan had never attempted. How he realized he detested the dark. "Now then my sweet," Hotch continued as he unzipped Spencer's fly, "Tell me how much you want me."

Spencer was shocked with how bold the man was under the influence. "So badly." Spencer panted.

"How badly?"

"I need you Aaron." Spencer's mouth was raspy and dry. As an aid, Hotch forced Spencer in a take no prisoners type of french kiss. Sticky sweet. Hotch tore off Spencer's jeans without hesitation or second thoughts. The jeans found themselves sitting in a crumpled heap in the corner, followed by a pair of blue boxers, a high contrast to Hotch's deep red boxers. Before a solid five minutes could pass the two were completely exposed to one another. Spencer's skin was smooth and pale, Hotch's was rather rugged, in a handsome fashion. Spencer was overcome with delight. He was actually going to go through with this.

"This might be a little cold." The lubrication was, it made the man shiver with pleasure. He could feel Aaron's tip graze the newly lubricated area. Hotch could be such a tease. Every now and then he would allow only his tip in and pull out regularly before the very act itself.

"Have me. Please Aaron I'm begging you."

"Begging?" Hotchner purred.

"Yes! Yes! Please! Take me!" Spencer shouted shivering again as he felt his boss slowly letting himself in. His back arched with pleasure he allowed a low moan into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer."**

**Rating: M**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Author's note: Took awhile to get the first chapter out. Time to heat things up. Remember to review.**

**

* * *

**

The following morning, Spencer could not focus on his work. His boss was sitting across from him, and it made him shiver. From time to time, the younger agent would look up at his boss, and in an instant, feel nervous enough to break in two. Every time his eyes met Hotch's he could only picture him naked. Collapsed onto the sheets, sweaty, writhing, panting, satisfied, and naked. He imagined laying next to him, gasping for air, after some of the most mind-blowing sex of his life. This vivid picture was but a memory amongst the several that would later ensue. In the meantime, Spencer felt like time could not pass quickly enough. He could not escape filing with the man he slept with last night, soon enough.

"That is the fifth time you have squirmed in your seat after glancing at me Dr. Reid," Hotch suddenly broke the silence. Spencer swallowed hard, with any luck, Hotch wouldn't remember anything from last night. However this wasn't the case. Suddenly he felt something warm and foreign brush against his thigh. "How was last night?" Hotch winked at the suddenly flush faced agent.

Spencer quickly glanced down at his crotch, Hotch's foot had left the confines of his neatly tied shoe and was now exploring Spencer's lap. "It...it was great. Sir, what are you doing?"

"Come off it Spencer, I love it when you say my name. Say my name, Spencer." Hotch ordered as he let his foot stumble across Reid's erection.

Reluctantly the younger agent complied. "Aaron, I had a great time with you last night. What are you trying to do?" Spencer gasped. His eyes rolled back, Hotch hit a wonderful spot.

"I'd like to formally ask you out." Aaron was dead serious.

"Really? It's a little difficult to be classy about this when you're foot is in my crotch," Spencer pointed out.

"You don't enjoy it? I'm sorry Reid but I can't come off it until you give me an answer," Hotch said in a sing song voice.

"Aah..Aaron, I need time to think."

"We have all the time in the world Reid," Hotch urged him by stroking that one perfect spot against, "However you seem to be a ticking time bomb." He was right. If this kept on long enough, Spencer would explode, and he wasn't prepared for the mess. He had to think fast. Did he really want to abandon the single life so soon? What was he fighting for? In the distance of the office, as his head tilted back, Spencer noticed his ex-lover coming this way.

"Yes, yes. I would love to go out with you. Just please, Aaron, stop!" Spencer hissed. Hotch smiled and retreated back into his shoe.

"Just let me know where and when okay? I want you to pick out the first date."

"Okay, I will." Spencer sighed with relief. He didn't become unaroused so quickly, but he was relieved all the same. The retreat was in perfect rhythm with Morgan's steps. Derek passed their table awkwardly only taking a moment to glance in Spencer's directions. Today's theme, was fantasies.

Morgan was having fantasies of his own. In the instant he saw his ex sitting with a man he was dared to take out for drinks, his imagination ran wild with his latest wet dream. Last night's feature starred Reid and himself in a steamy shower scene. He pictured the water running down Spencer's milky body before it pressed against the high contrast mocha skin. His beautiful lochs of hair were dripping wet, his breath tasted like wine. The younger agent pleaded, "Let's get dirty baby." Morgan threw the boy against the shower wall, lifting him. The younger man wrapped his legs around Derek's hips and tilted his head back, exposing that gorgeous, slender neck. "I want you inside me," the younger agent moaned. Morgan could almost smell his lover's shampoo as he complied in his steamy vision. In the humidity of the shower, amidst all the steam, Morgan was losing sight of where he ended and his lover began. Spencer wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck, pulling the agent into his own, begging to be bitten and marked. It assisted his vision for just a moment that in that instant, he noticed a broad hickey on his lover's neck.

This also managed to snap Derek out of his little fantasy. It was the realization that this blemish was not Derek's trademark, turned his fantasy into bitter poison. He sighed, exasperated and disappointment. He had asked to see other people, but he had not slept with anyone since. The lover he left for this pitiful reason was now stained with the scent and markings of another man. How the tables had turned.

Morgan wasn't the only one who noticed the large hickey on Spencer's neck. The ladies of the office had noticed it too, and they were absolutely thrilled, that their little plan had taken action. None were as thrilled as agent Prentiss, who indulged in a little fantasy of her own. Biting her lip she stared blankly at the computer screen in front of her. The text was all a blur, because it wasn't her key priority. She was puzzled by her fascination with the two men that allegedly slept together last night. She attempted to picture them taking off each other's clothes slowly. Grinding together, their bare flesh melting together in a warm, seductive scene. She could see their tongues intertwining, she pictured Hotch running his fingers through Spencer's hair, yeah, that was hot.

Prentiss shook her head violently, hoping to rid herself of these thoughts. They were pleasant, but the timing was impeccable. JJ strode into Emily's office with a smirk from ear to ear.

"Did you see the size of that thing?" JJ laughed closing the door behind her.

"Uh, yeah. It was huge. I wonder what happened."

"Well isn't it a little obvious?" JJ sat down in the chair across from her coworker. "Is everything okay? You're all red!" she pointed out.

"It's just something I'm not used to," Emily admitted.

"You've never had any gay friends? Well don't worry about it. I do hope you're not a homophobe," JJ began.

"Oh no! Not at all. It's just interesting, I didn't expect it from Hotch."

"I don't think anyone did!" JJ laughed again. Suddenly the door opened.

"JJ there you are!"

"Hey Spence! So how did everything go last night? I see that big hickey on your neck!" JJ smirked at the agent closing the door behind him for a private chat.

"It was..." Spencer paused for a moment and looked at Prentiss, who was also smiling from ear to ear. "Amazing. The best I've had in a long time."

"So you two did it? You two had sex?" JJ was hysterical.

"Well, yeah," Spencer blushed.

"Was he drunk? No offense," Emily asked.

"He was a little tipsy but he remembers everything!"

"How'd you find this out?" JJ asked.

"Well, we were doing some filing together, and he asked me out...on a date," Spencer confessed skipping the really juicy part.

"He wants to go on a date? That is so Hotch." JJ laughed.

"Yeah, but he asked me to pick the place and time! I don't know what to do guys!" Spencer felt like he was gonna pull his hair out from the anxiety! He didn't know what to do! He needed advice.

"You should take him somewhere that you're comfortable. Somewhere you'll feel like you have some kind of control," Emily chimed in.

"She's right you know. When picking out the date it's good to be an environment where you don't feel intimidated. Can you think of any place like that?" JJ asked.

"Yeah. Actually, I do. Thanks guys."

Aaron Hotchner sat in his office fantasizing over last night. In his mind he could see Spencer crystal clear, writhing under him, arching, moaning, screaming his name, begging for more. It was an amazing sight that was still rattling his bones. Eerily enough, he was humming as he worked. He hadn't felt this light hearted n a long time. "Aaron! Tonight. 8, IcePlex." Spencer barged in on him mid-fantasy.

"Ice-skating?" Hotch asked kind of startled.

"Yes, Ice skating. We had a deal," Spencer smiled before exiting coolly.

That night, Hotch picked Spencer up and they drove to the IcePlex. Aaron was reluctant when ordering the skates. It was odd for two grown men to show up at a skating rink, he felt totally out of place, almost miserable. He looked over to his bubbly date, and he couldn't say he was unhappy. They made their way onto the ice.

"Hang on just a second." Spencer automatically took a moment to leave Hotch hanging on the wall. He felt like showing off. Speedily he skated to the center of the rink and threw himself into a mid-air 360 spin. Skating back to his date he found himself laughing.

"That was amazing Spencer, now hold my hand," Hotch ordered extending his hand to Reid. Spencer stared at him for awhile before taking his hand.

"I didn't realize that you didn't know how to skate." Spencer started leading him out into the rink. Hotch stumbled a little, Spencer braced him up.

"Yeah don't rub it in," Hotch said getting nervous, feeling several eyes on them. Before they knew it, they were asked to leave by the manager.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer."**

**Rating: M**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Author's note: managed to get the second chapter out in the same day. time for some intervention from a certain ex lover. Remember to review.**

**

* * *

**

Spencer Reid was feeling confident. He sat at his desk reminiscing on the night before. His date didn't resent him for the results of their evening frivolities, but assured him, he would chose the location for their next date. There was to be a second date, and Spencer couldn't be more giddy. He thought back on the drive home, it seemed insignificant to what followed. To put it simply he invited Hotch in, and they had a night that was just as steamy as the first. What was more interesting was the pillow-talk. Hotch's late night confession,

They lay together in a sweaty heap after a session of passionate sex, Hotch was holding his date in his arms, stroking his hair. Reid was smiling, thankful and satisfied. Hotch sighed, both exhausted and conflicted. Spencer asked him what was on his mind. "You see," he began, "When I took you back to my place that night, I was acting the way I was because I wanted you to think I was drunk. I wanted to think I was drunk. It's difficult to let myself believe that I could have these kind of urges for a man, I guess I've never really considered gender when it came to my partners. I've just never really had any relationships with men. Spencer you were my first...and I don't want that to just go away. I realize I don't want that to be a drunken one night stand. I wasn't drunk, and I really want you...and I'm rambling." Hotch found he could stop, so Spencer shut him up with a kiss. They fell asleep.

He swooned in his chair. This giddy feeling wouldn't last very long though. His door opened, it was Morgan. He closed Spencer's office door behind him and locked it.

"Reid, we need to talk."

"What is it, Derek?" Spencer asked cocking an eyebrow at his ex. He was taken aback when Morgan strode quickly passed his desk and to his side. He bent down and gave Spencer a long, passionate kiss.

Spencer pulled away quickly. "Morgan what the hell do you think your doing?"

"I can't take it anymore baby. I need you."

"What ever happened to seeing other people?"

"I said let's see other people. We can still see each other baby."

"I'm not so sure we can!"

"Why not?" Morgan pouted.

"I think Hotch wants to go steady," Spencer remarked indignantly.

"Oh really?" Derek raised an eyebrow. He simply smiled at the man. "Has he actually said he wants to go steady?"

"He said he wanted to be more than a drunken one night stand! He held me after we.."

"But he didn't say anything about not being allowed to see other people? Reid that's something I tend to establish. Something important." Morgan smirked, he slowly moved lower, kissing Reid's neck.

"Morgan I cant!"

Derek found himself on his knees, huddled under Spencer's desk. "Come on, pretty boy. What can he do that I can't?" He started unbuckling Spencer's belt. "Remember how I pleasured you for hours?" Derek's voice dripped with sexual tension. He unzipped Spencer's fly and attempted to pull his jeans down. Spencer was resisting.

"Yeah, I remember. Look I can't! Not here, I'm working!" Morgan tugged hard on the jeans, managing to rip them out of Spencer's resistant clutches and bring them down to his ankles.

"So you want me?" Derek smiled at Spencer's all too obvious erection.

"Don't do this Derek." Spencer whined as Derek stroked Spencer softly.

"Let me pleasure you baby." Those were Morgan's final words. Spencer also ceased his arguing as the man beneath his desk worked his magic. He felt himself melting in Derek's mouth. He tilted his head back and let out a soft moan. Derek was lapping it up, he loved watching his lover's body submit to the pleasure.

"Oh, Derek," Spencer sighed feeling the man's warm wet mouth from tip to base. Derek Morgan had talent, that was for let out a couple moans on occasion as he sucked his lover off, to really amp up the ambiance. Derek was a competitive man after all, he plays the game, he plays it hard. It was amazingly affective. "Mm, faster Derek, please!" Spencer gasped. The man in his groin complied, picking up the pace. Spencer's toes began to curl in his shoes, he scratched the table as his back arched in his chair. "Aah!"

"Shh..shh..shh," Derek stroked Spencer's thigh. "You have to be quiet." He resumed suckling the tip making this difficult for Dr. Reid to uphold. He put a hand through his hair brushing it back from his face, that was beginning to drip with sweat. The heat was intense.

"Derek!" Spencer hissed his name as his eyes pinched shut. he couldn't take anymore and he released, amazingly turned on by Derek swallowing it all he gripped his lover's shoulder's tightly. He was done. Derek pulled away and kissed Spencer's thighs gently.

"Oh baby that was so hot," Derek smiled resting his head against Spencer's leg. There was a sudden knock at Spencer's door.

"Oh shit!" Spencer hissed pushing the other agent off his lap to quickly pull up his pants. The impatient person behind the door knocked a second time. Spencer didn't have a chance to buckle his belt.

Derek unlocked the door and waved to Agent Emily Prentiss then looked back at Spencer before exiting. Emily looked on at the agent at his desk. He was looking down wiping away sweat from his forehead.

"So the door was locked..." Emily began.

"Morgan and I were having a serious talk. He didn't want to be interrupted," Spencer quickly assured.

"Really?" Emily raised an eyebrow taking a seat in the chair across from his desk.

"So, what do you need?" Spencer asked.

"I just came to check on you, see what was going on between you and Hotch," the nosy co-worker prodded.

"Well, went to the IcePlex last night, and got kicked out for holding hands. We went home..."

"and?" Emily pushed.

"Why does it matter?"

"Well are you guys like, a couple or something?"

"I don't know, why do you ask?"

"Cause you guys went on a date, you're sweaty, your ex walked out of here after my third knock, and your belt is undone. That's kind of cheating."

"What's it to you?" Spencer asked angrily.

"I just don't want to see Hotch get hurt again," Emily lied. Truth was, she needed some material for her little fantasy.

"I won't hurt him. Look we haven't established anything," Spencer defended himself.

"So I'm in competition with agent Morgan?" a familiar voice asked.

"Sir!" Emily blushed looking back at her boss in the doorway.

"It's not what you think," Spencer began.

"It's okay. I'm not going to ask you to leave him Spencer. I'm just going to try really hard to get you on my side. A little healthy competition is always fun." Hotch smiled. He left the two alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer." Remember to review.**

**Rating: M**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Author's note: It's time to spice things up. Spencer has a little surprise for Hotch. Remember to review.  
**

**

* * *

**

Spencer Reid was feeling confident. He had two men trailing after him, desperate to please him, he was content. Aware that today's discovery may be hard on his newest lover, he decided to introduce Hotch to the room. Morgan himself had never been in this room, and Spencer wanted to show Hotch that he was a cut above, give him a reason to stay in the race. Spencer found himself choking on his nerves as he invited Aaron back to his place for the night. He worried the man would refuse, to teach him some sort of lesson. The man didn't appear phased by today's little discovery and accepted the invitation whole-heartedly. Spencer was relieved and once again excited for Hotch's company.

For the rest of the day Spencer avoided his chocolate lover, for he'd had his fill, and could hardly stand the stress of seeing one of his competitors walking about with an inflated ego. He was thrilled by the competition, and yet shamed at the same time. He could feel the eyes of his female co-workers as they passed. JJ would snicker every time she walked passed him. Garcia would pat him hard on the shoulder. Spencer had not noticed that one of the central elements, Emily Prentiss, was missing. After all, her decision to speak to Reid was partly the reason Hotch knew about Morgan.

Emily Prentiss was feeling indulgent. She had asked for the rest of they day off, because she was feeling ill. Hotch, who was taken aback from today's events, and busy planning on stepping up his game, had allowed her out without any second thought. She slipped out of the building undetected and drove silently home. She turned off her phone, she didn't listen to the radio, she bit her lip and stayed focused on the road. Upon arriving back to her place she was still set on her destination, never stopping for a second. She finally took a breather in the master bathroom. Without a thought she undressed and turned on the hot water, filling the tub with one hundred bubbles. Taking a deep breath she filled a glass with wine and set the bottle down next to the tub. She climbed in and downed the glass, and let herself fantasize about the ensuing contest. She pictured her flush faced co-worker struggling to decide over the two competitive men he was pulling a long. Three gorgeous men in the same bed. Oh yeah.

Morgan was feeling pretty satisfied with himself. Sure, he had created a long battle for Spencer's affection, but he was happy to have won back the man he'd had trouble resisting all this time. This victory also felt like a defeat. He had failed to follow through with his desire to see other people. Spencer was the only one he had eyes for, it drove him positively mad. Later, it would take a much larger toll.

That evening Spencer lead Hotch into his foyer with a smile from ear to ear. "Do you remember when we went to the IcePlex?" Spencer began.

"Yeah. I remember feeling ridiculous, watching you spin and twirl."

"Well I took quite a few classes. Tap, ballet, figure skating," Spencer opened the door to the room, "and pole dancing." Spencer's face was flush as he smiled at Hotch turning on the light. In the center of the room was a silver pole from ceiling to floor a boom box was in the corner, and a couple chairs were strewn about. There was a wall of mirrors on the far left.

"Spencer!" Hotch was absolutely shocked.

"You're the only one I've ever shown this, keep that in mind," Spencer whispered taking Hotch by the hand and leading him in. Hotch closed the door behind them and took a seat in one of the chairs across from the pole. Spencer turned the boom-box onto a catchy Latin tune. He tore off his shirt and threw it at his lover. "Here hold this for me." Spencer took his place beside the pole standing in profile to his lover. He started off by gripping the pole and spinning around nice and slow. Hotch laughed. This was all so silly, and yet so entertaining. Even more so when He found his lover's enticing body hanging from the ceiling in an upside down split. His eyes widened in amazement, Spencer corrected himself and took his split down to the floor, bouncing, it was impressive. He slid onto his feat and popped that body for a bit against the pole before giving it up and falling to the floor. He sprung back onto his knees and crawled towards his smiling lover.

"What are you doing?" Hotch chuckled. Spencer placed a hand on Hotch's thigh and stroked it before getting on his feet. He hovered over his lap and leaned in real close kissing down Hotch's jawline. Spencer grinded against his lover's hips, pulling away from Hotch's neck he threw his hands up dancing seductively for his audience of one. Aaron was lapping it up, feeling the movement of Spencer's gorgeous hips in his hands and against his groin, it was driving him wild. Hotch threw his head back allowing Spencer to nip at the nape of his neck. Spencer unbuttoned Hotch's shirt very slowly, playing with each button before finally popping them open. It was slow and pleasantly painful torture. In a matter of minutes Hotch's chest was exposed to the chilling air in this private room. Spencer tugged the button up off of Hotch's arms throwing it onto the floor beside his own. He took a moment to admire his lover's toned chest, he stroked it idly being especially light in sensitive areas.

"Aaron."

"Oh, Spencer, I love it when you say my name," Hotch interrupted.

"Aaron, tell me what you want me to do. Tonight it's all about you, tell me what you want your dancer to do, I'll do it," Spencer purred in his lover's ear. The earth shifted and startled Spencer, the chair that supported them stumbled away and he found himself pinned against the floor.

"I just want you right here, right now," Hotch's voice was dripping with lust. Hotch savagely attacked his lover's lips pulling his tongue into a battle. Spencer's eyes rolled back, he tightened his grip on Hotch's hand. He swooned from the romantic connotation. It was amazing how sweet Hotch could be with him. The CD played on in rhythm with Hotch's hot, coffee flavored kisses and the movement of his hands all over Spencer's slender body. It was clear that Hotch couldn't wait any longer.

Hotch started taking his little lover against the wall, his legs were around his hips driving him wild as he bucked and wriggled in his arms. Hotch took a moment to gaze at the far left wall, they were positioned perfectly with it. He took his lover's chin in his hand and turned it to the left. "Do you see how beautiful you are?" he whispered.

In the distance, Emily stumbled drunkenly from the bathroom to her bedroom. She collapsed naked onto the crushed velvet sheets, satisfied and dissatisfied. The thought crossed her mind, that she could use a man in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer."  
**

**Rating: M**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Author's note: watch as my side plot with Prentiss thickens, and the battle is just beginning. Remember to review.**

**

* * *

**

Emily Prentiss was confused by her fascination with the love loop occurring before her eyes. She never thought she could be so thrilled by homosexual couples, it was mind-boggling. That quiet Sunday afternoon, she chose to invite her good friend JJ to confide in her. She awaited her friend at her kitchen table, tapping her fingers against the wood. She was anxious for a second opinion, excited but afraid of being shunned by her best friend for spending countless hours fantasizing about the power trio. It was turning out to be so much more too. Was all of this normal?

"Oh, totally," JJ confirmed.

"Really? Well how would you explain it?" Prentiss asked nervously sipping her coffee.

"Well, I suppose it's kind of like how guys have an interest in lesbians. You're attracted to guys, the idea of two at once...or three is bound to interest you."

Prentiss took a moment to think. "That's the thing. It's not just guys, last night I was thinking and...well I just think it's homosexuality in general. I've never felt that way before, so I'm a little scared."

"Well what did you think about?" JJ prodded.

"It's nothing...it's just, it caught me off guard."

"I can't really help you if you can't tell me what it is that crossed your mind and turned you on so bad. You're making it sound like a pretty big deal."

"Promise you won't like, get scared and run off?"

"Well what did you think about? Me? Like with Garcia or something?"

"Well...no, with me actually."

In the distance it was Morgan's turn to rock Spencer's world. The only problem was, that it wasn't happening. Morgan arrived at Spencer's house that morning in hopes to take care of the wood he carried with him, but Spencer wasn't biting.

"I'm just worn out okay?"

"Ugh, the last thing I want to talk about is your sex life with him!" Morgan sighed folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Come on baby. Don't make this about him. It's just you and me right now. I missed you you know..." Spencer assured his man kissing his neck softly hoping to break through to Morgan's sweeter side. He knew it was somewhere inside his lover. He wrapped his arms around the stubborn man. "Please baby. Come on we'll take it slow and see where it goes?" Spencer begged. "Who knows, you know how I can't resist you Derek," he cooed. Derek was won over. He smiled and unfolded his arms to wind them around his lover. He climbed on top of the other man so he was pinned onto their love seat.

"Pretty boy, you know I missed you so much," Derek whispered suckling Spencer's luscious bottom lip. He moved his sweet lips down Spencer's jawline making the younger agent sigh joyfully. He wrapped his arms around his chocolate lover practically begging for more, tilting his head back exposing more of Morgan's favorite milky canvas.

"Aah, Derek, yes bite me harder," Spencer winced sexily. He grinned at the feel of his lover's hardening member between his thighs. Spencer felt like a sexy little tease, stringing his lover about, one moment shunning it, the next moment begging for it. He needed to keep his lover chasing it, it was so much fun, and such a boost for his self-esteem. "Oh, Derek it's so good."

The ever-confident Derek Morgan slid his hand up his little lover's shirt to get a feel of his hot, flawless chest. The skin was tempting he simply couldn't wait to expose him. He pulled the man's tee shirt over his head and nipped his chest leaving beautiful little marks in a trail down to his belt. "Oh, Reid, you gotta let me in." Spencer's cell phone rang, it was Hotch. Spencer chose to ignore the call and lead today's lover to the bedroom for a little fun. There was no way he was gonna lose Morgan, not while he was hot.

Meanwhile JJ was feeling a little confident herself. It was a strange solution but she was certain she could help her friend out. This friend of hers was far more nervous though. "JJ are you so sure about this?" Prentiss called from the bedroom, awaiting the woman that was preparing herself in the master bathroom. Prentiss was hiding meekly under her covers, feeling awkward and exposed. She had a ponytail in her hair, a style she didn't use frequently, but it somehow felt right. She hopelessly tried to peek into the closed door, just one little peek.

"I'm certain. You're curious, you need a little time to experiment, figure out for yourself what it is you really want. You are curious, aren't you Emily?" JJ said that last part in a sultrier tone.

"Well, yeah I am. I'm just a little nervous. I mean have you ever done anything with a girl?"

"You have to get this pesky curiosity out of the way at some point," JJ rolled her eyes finishing the last touches.

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"I think it does," JJ smirked stepping out into the master bedroom. The woman that had made Emily's jaw drop was standing tall and proud, completely naked, except for two bone white socks on her feet. Her hair was held up in long blond pig-tails, her ultimate fantasy. "Emily, I do believe you have a school girl fetish," JJ chuckled prowling towards the bed slowly.

"What do you mean?" Emily stuttered nervously. She thought her eyes were about to pop out at this glorious, long, taught figure that stood before her. JJ's body was elegant and pale and her breasts were so round and her hips so voluptuous.

"Let's see, the pig-tails, the socks, they're all little signs of youth and innocence while still maintaining a sexual undertone, it's all high-school. Is that what you want me to be? Some sweet, but very naughty girl? Would that drive you wild?" JJ was starting to have a little fun.

"Don't profile me Jennifer."

"Mm, say it again, it gets me so hot Miss Prentiss," JJ mewled sitting on her knees on the bed, she stroked her body being as enticing as she could. Attempting to coax the other agent out of the covers.

"You're frustrating me."

"Then come get me," Jennifer urged. "I want you."

Emily Prentiss took a deep breath and unveiled herself exposing her naked body to the other agent. Jennifer looked her up and down, satisfied with the tanner agent's gorgeous physique. This would be more than just a little fun. Emily slowly inched towards the other woman, her face was flushed, she was nervous. Her fantasy involving satisfying the blond agent, but though she knew her own anatomy, could she apply it to her lover?

JJ inched towards the slow moving woman wrapping an arm around her waist, it made the dark haired woman jump. "Shh, shh," JJ eased the nervous woman. She proceeded to slide her hands up and down the curves of Emily's body, she sighed, that felt pretty good. JJ then got bolder, groping her breast and pulling her into a kiss. Calmly the dark haired woman's eyes closed, she was starting to feel secure. Her body was becoming engorged with heat, she was wet. JJ moved down to her neck kissing it softly and nipping the nape, this time Emily moaned significantly with pleasure.

"Emily, it's about more than being pleasured. You have to touch me," Jennifer encouraged, she took Emily's hands and placed them on the breasts she'd been ogling. "Feel that?" She moved Emily's hands down her curves and then set them free to explore. As soon as Emily was free range she coiled her arms around the other woman and grabbed her behind, she met her lips in a sweet sultry french kiss, she was really getting into it now. JJ could feel it, she let her own hands move down south. Emily jumped at the sudden foreign touch.

"Oh, Emily, you're so wet." JJ smirked. She toyed with her lover's clit a bit making her squirm and moan before finally entering. Emily jumped and let out a low moan as JJ's fingers slowly pumped in and out of her, it was a fantastic, warm feeling.

"Mm, faster Jennifer," Emily urged. Jennifer complied, going faster and harder making the woman wince and moan and wriggle, it was amazingly entertaining. "Aah! Oh God Jenn...!" Emily let out a deep breath, JJ's hand was soaking wet.

"Your turn," JJ smiled. Emily went straight to work and for her first time with a girl, did pretty fantastic. Nothing is more inspiring than watching a blond in pig-tails moan and writhe and scream from your touch.


End file.
